The invention relates to intraocular lens structures, that is, to structures designed and adapted for surgical implantation in an eye, in place of a cataracted natural lens.
Surgical implantation of an artificial lens, in place of a cataracted natural lens, is rapidly becoming an accepted procedure, offering the user the advantage of wide-angle vision and avoidance of the cumbersome strong-lens spectacles that have traditionally been the burden for those who have had a cataract removed. The surgeon has a great variety of lens-implant styles from which to chose, but to my knowledge all such lens-implants to date contemplate but a single focal length of the implant. It is therefore necessary for the user to provide himself with such spectacles as may enable him to correct his vision for any range outside the capability of his fixed-focus implant.